


Amedot Bomb 7

by Kujo1597



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A couple of them anyway, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Gregrose is the first submission, I don't wanna put this in the Gregrose tag because it was really just implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: Wow, is it the seventh Amedot Bomb already? Like always I'm drawing pictures and writing ficlets and putting them all in one spot.Prompts:-All about the 80′s (80′s dress up) (March 8th)-Meep Morps/Crafting (March 9th)-Flower crowns (March 10th)-Gardening (March 11th)-Rainy Day (March 12th)-Petting Zoo (March 13th)-Fusion (March 14th)





	1. All About the 80's

**Author's Note:**

> My brain did a funny and misinterpreted the prompt so I did a one-off AU where Peridot came to Earth early instead of the actual prompt. Whoops.

As he and Rose left the temple, Greg saw Peridot sitting close to each other on the beach and giggling.

He turned to Rose, “So, what’s their deal?”

“Deal?” Rose quickly went through the vocabulary she’s learned on Earth. “Oh! They’re in a relationship. It’s wonderful how a quartz and a kindergartner can find love on Earth.”

“Kindergartner?” Greg felt awkward. “That’s one of those words that have a different meaning to Gems, right?”

“I don’t know, what’s an Earth kindergartner?”

Greg looked over at Amethyst and Peridot who had started kissing deeply.

“Uuuuuhhhhh… well, on Earth kindergartners are generally five-years-old…” Greg trailed off.

 “Oh, don’t worry, they’re both thousands of years old. But why would it be a problem if they weren’t?” Rose looked at Greg with those big curious eyes of hers.

“I’ll… explain that later.”

Greg’s face turned bright red when he saw Peridot’s fingers(?) floating all around Amethyst and then pressing into her soft yet firm body.

“We should get going,” Greg said as he pushed Rose ahead.

“Why? What they’re doing is beautiful.”

“Yeah, but we shouldn’t watch. It’s rude.”

“Okay,” Rose then called out to the other couple. “Have fun you two!”

“We will,” They called back.


	2. Meep Morps

When Amethyst arrived at the barn with easels and paint in hand she saw Peridot trying to put a bandanna on a squirmy Pumpkin.

It wasn’t going so well…

Amethyst put the supplies down and walked up to them. “Want help?”

Peridot shook her head. “I got it.” She wrapped her legs around Pumpkin to keep her still enough to tie the bandanna.

“So, what are we painting?” Amethyst asked.

“We’re painting a picture of Pumpkin,” Peridot replied, holding her up with a grin. “That’s why she’s dressed up.”

“You sure she’ll stay still long enough?”

“Of course, Pumpkin always listens to me.”

 

* * *

 

Pumpkin actually did stay still for a while but got bored and started running around the table barking and also knocked over the sculptures Peridot had set up.

“Stay still Pumpkin, we’re almost done,” Peridot’s scolding didn’t accomplish much. She gave Pumpkin a good firm look but that didn’t help either. Eventually Peridot’s expression lightened. “Aww, okay, you can leave now.”

Peridot could never stay mad at Pumpkin so she helped her energetic pet off of the table.

On her way back to her easel Peridot decided to take a look at Amethyst’s artwork.

“Oh my stars Amethyst, that’s amazing!”

“Yeah? Thanks,” Amethyst was blushing hard and tried to hide behind her bangs. “It’s just a sort-of abstract thing… I used to paint stuff like this with Vidalia.”

“You’re really good, the shade of orange is eye-catching but not straining, her eyes, or I assume the yellow is her eyes, are really nice, the green spread throughout, her smile, everything.”

As Peridot praised the painting more and more Amethyst started to feel pretty good about it.

It was kind of weird being on the receiving end of so much praise.

Nice, but weird.

But Peridot’s expression was so genuine. She really meant it.

Before Amethyst knew it she was smiling.


	3. Flower Crowns

“Hey,” Amethyst’s greeting lacked its usual energy.

“Hi Amethyst,” Peridot returned the greeting with a small frown. “Is something the matter?”

“Huh?” Amethyst was really out of it. “I’m just tired. Long mission, lotta running around after speedy little monsters.”

“I think I know what we can do today,” Peridot said after some thought. “Do you remember the hill where we had that picnic with Pearl and Sheena?”

“Yeah?”

“We’ll go there today and just relax.”

Peridot quickly gathered a few things from the barn and then they left.

 

* * *

 

Amethyst took a deep breath of the fresh air after climbing up the hill overlooking a field of flowers.

She was feeling better already.

Peridot held Amethyst’s hand. “I was thinking we could sit in the flower field and just relax. You need it and I know you like flowers.

Amethyst leaned her head on Peridot’s shoulder. “Thanks Peri.”

When they climbed down the hill Amethyst sat down and picked some flowers then started to weave them together as Peridot stalked an interesting bug.

After the bug got away Peridot returned to Amethyst and looked at her girlfriend’s project with a cocked head.

“I’m making a flower crown” Amethyst explained. “Steven taught me this, it’s kind of relaxing.”

“Can you teach me?” Peridot asked.

“Sure,” Amethyst replied with a shrug. She then showed a very attentive Peridot how to weave the stems together to make a sturdy crown.

Amethyst slipped her finished crown onto Peridot’s head. Her thick sturdy hair kept it from sitting where it normally should. Amethyst couldn’t help laughing at both that and Peridot sticking her tongue out in concentration.

Peridot smiled triumphantly when she finished her crown then put it on Amethyst. It was a bit too big however.

They both laughed.


	4. Gardening

With a grunt Amethyst lowered a hefty bag of soil. As it turns out, Peridot is an expert gardener and offered to help Amethyst set up a vegetable garden of her own.

Peridot took stock of the seeds and plants Amethyst had picked out.

“You have a pretty good selection, I think you should also consider growing some carrots too. They’re very versatile.”

“Believe it or not, carrots are one thing I don’t eat.”

“Huh, that’s funny… you always eat carrots when I make them,” Peridot said with a smirk.

Amethyst blushed. “Yeah, well, you’re the only one to get them to taste good.”

Peridot’s smirk turned into a full-blown smile. “So you’re saying that you’ll eat anything I cook. Aw, that’s sweet.”

“Shut up,” Amethyst’s blush completely covered her face and she turned away.

With a giggle Peridot decided to stop teasing Amethyst.

As they planted seeds Peridot decided to start a (hopefully) less embarrassing conversation.

“I noticed a lot of flowers in your back yard.”

“Yeah, this is kinda embarrassing ‘cause it’s sort of an old lady thing, but uh, most of them’s mine.”

“Liking ‘old lady things’ isn’t embarrassing at all, I crochet. Me and an old woman who’s my neighbour occasionally eat lunch and drink tea together. We talk about crocheting, gardening, making jam, lots of stuff. It’s nice.”

“Sounds like it. Maybe I should find myself an old lady too.” Amethyst paused then her expression turned playful. “Then again, I already have one.”

Amethyst stuck out her tongue then leaned on Peridot who laughed. “What can I say? I’m an old soul. Those things are just relaxing, you know?”

“Yeah, tending to my flowers is really nice.”

“And soon you’ll have a nice little vegetable garden to look after too.”


	5. Rainy Day

Amethyst and Peridot ran inside of the barn giggling. While they were having their picnic a downpour started.

“Wow, I’ve never seen it rain this much before,” Peridot said.

“Yeah, kind of a shame about our picnic,” thoughts of the sopping wet buns sprang into Amethyst’s mind. Maybe she can ring them out…

Peridot made some very excited noises. “On TV whenever it rains they play ‘board games.’ We should do that!”

She ran to a pile of stuff and started digging around.

“Aha!” Peridot exclaimed as she held up a colourful box with the word ‘Pretzel’d’ written on it. “I’ve been wanting to try this.”

Peridot opened up the box and set up the game.

“So who’s gonna spin the thing telling us where to put our hands and feet?” Amethyst asked a good question.

That is when Lapis came into the room.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, right hand on red.”

At Lapis’ instruction Amethyst stretched her hand to the other side of the mat.

“Hey,” Peridot spoke between grunts, “no shapeshifting. It isn’t fair.”

“Shoulda said something sooner Per,” Amethyst replied cheekily.

“I thought it was obvious since it’s something I can’t do.”

Peridot’s tone disappointed Amethyst. Apparently it was still a bit of a sore subject.

“Aw, sorry Peri.”

Peridot sighed. “No, it’s fine, shapeshifting is just natural to you. You can do it. I’ll just need to try harder to keep up.”

“Nah, it’s cool, I got it. No more shapeshifting.”

Amethyst mostly told the truth. Though she did occasionally change her face into goofy things to make Peridot laugh.


	6. Petting Zoo

Peridot watched as Steven excitedly laughed as he entered the pen of the petting zoo. She felt a little envious.

“You can go in if you want,” Amethyst’s voice caught Peridot’s attention.

“I don’t know, would it be weird for a grown woman to go in there?” But Peridot _really_ wanted to.

Amethyst shrugged. “Nah. And if you want I can go in with you.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

And so they entered the pen together. Peridot decided to grab some of the crackers to feed the animals with.

It wasn’t long until a sheep came up to her.

“Hello Mr. Sheep,” Peridot said with a big smile, she gave it a cracker and a pat on the head. “Here you go.”

The sheep walked away and soon after a large pig nudged Peridot with its nose. She giggled and gave it a cookie and a pat.

A different sheep came up to Peridot, it went ‘baaa’ and she ‘baaaa’d’ back before feeding it.

The first sheep came back for more.

“I’m sorry Mr. Sheep, you already had one.” The sheep was determined however, it stuck its nose into Peridot’s pocket. She laughed and tried to get its head out of there. “There’s nothing in there for you.”

Before Peridot knew it several animals swarmed her asking for treats. She fed them to the best of her ability but couldn’t keep up.

The animals got pushier and pushier.

“Ah, Amethyst, I need some help here,” Peridot was a little overwhelmed.

Peridot looked over to where Amethyst was standing and saw her doubled over in laughter.

Then the pieces fell into place.

Steven and Amethyst didn’t get the crackers because they knew that would happen.

 

 

 

Don’t worry, Amethyst did eventually come to Peridot’s rescue.


	7. Fusion

“Hey Stevey, check it out,” Turquoise shouted the second she burst into the house, her permanent grin was even bigger than usual.

“Turquoise!” Steven was always happy to see her, even as Amethyst and Peridot fused more and more often. “So what do you wanna show me?”

“Well, I was walking around, saw some performers, got in an argument with the fire breather,” Turquoise said nonchalantly. “Anyway! I learned that I have a power!”

Turquoise flicked on a lighter and waved a couple hands around the flame, it grew and she shaped it into a star.

She chuckled at Steven’s thrilled expression.

“Pretty cool, right? I have fire powers!” Her grin got a bit smaller. “Can’t make fire,” the grin returned to its normal size, “but hey! I can control it!”

“That’s really cool! Or should I say… _pretty hot.”_

Steven and Turquoise did finger guns in unison. “Eeeeyyyy.”

Turquoise went back to making shapes out of fire; a bird, a lion, a cookie cat at Steven’s request.

Just as she started making a shape that resembled a diamond and a porcupine Pearl came out of the temple.

Pearl screeched. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

She quickly darted across the room and tried to take the lighter away from Turquoise.

“YOU’LL BURN THE HOUSE DOWN!”

“No I won’t! I have full control over fire, it’s perfectly safe!”

“You’re not the most coordinated gem, Turquoise!”

“Yeah, I’m a klutz but I’m not _that_ much of a klutz.”

“Yes. You are!”

This argument continued on for a while.

Eventually Turquoise gave in and lighters were banned from the house.


End file.
